


Deck My Balls

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Song Parody, Xmas Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves Xmas when Spock does what to his balls? A song parody to Deck the Halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck My Balls

Deck my balls with cuffs and folly.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis the season to be naughty.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Dom me now with your nightly apparel.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Doll the ancient Vulcan-rite carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la.

See the blazing jewel before us.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike it sharp and make no fuss.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry pleasure  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
While I tell of Vulcan-ride leisure.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Cast away the old fear passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Hail the new year with fads and rashes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Sing me joyous, all in leather  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Heedless of the bind, yes tether.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la


End file.
